Augusztus 31
by xx-Alice13-xx
Summary: Ichigo tűzijátékot ígér Renchinek


**Cím:** Augusztus 31.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Bleach  
><strong>Párosítás:<strong> RenIchi (Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo)  
><strong>Korhatár:<strong> G / K  
><strong>Kelt:<strong> 2009/07/17-19  
><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> I don't own Bleach, Bleach owns me  
><strong>Beta-reader:<strong> Usa-chan

Abarai Renji felhúzta tetovált szemöldökeit a csodálkozástól. Pillantása ismételten végigfutott a kihalt, éjszakai utcán, ahol csak néhol szállingózott elvétve egy-két hazafelé tartó yukatás ember.  
>- A mindenségit! Nem hiszem el, hogy lemaradtunk róla! – kiáltotta dühösen. Aznap este volt a Hanabi taikai, el is indultak rá a shinigami helyettessel, útközben azonban felbukkant néhány hollow. Nem voltak erősek, de nagy létszámuk miatt lelassították őket éppen annyira, hogy pont lemaradtak az ünnepségről.<br>- A fenébe! – szitkozódott elkeseredetten a hatodik osztag hadnagya. Kurosaki Ichigo a szeme sarkából kissé rosszallóan társára pillantott, nem gondolta volna, hogy Renji így tud hisztériázni egy ilyen apróság miatt, azt hitte, ennél érettebb. Ezt nyilván nem merte szóvá tenni. Lehunyta a szemét, és sóhajtott. Együtt érzően a shinigami vállára tette a kezét, hogy mondjon néhány vigasztaló szót, de ahogy a hadnagy hátranézett rá, elszorult a szíve.  
>- Renji – szólította meg. – Ha ennyire tűzijátékot akarsz, majd én csinálok neked! – jelentette ki nagyon határozottan, elszántan összevont szemöldökkel. A hadnagy nem felelt, mert szóhoz sem jutott, nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna erre. Azt sem tudta igazából, hogy mit gondoljon, és egyáltalán komolyan vegye-e a shinigami helyettest. <p>

Ichigo kissé idegesen megnézte még egyszer tükörképét, hogyan fest ünnepi yukatában. A ruha sötétkék volt, melyen egy hatalmas, aranybarna harcsa pihent szelíden, hosszú bajszai átölelték a fiú karcsú derekát. A visszakapott látvány mit sem változott az előző ellenőrzés óta eltelt öt perc alatt, így nyugtázásképp bólintott, és meglehetős zavarban induláshoz készült a folyópart felé. Két hét telt el a lekésett Hanabi taikai óta – ami pont kapóra jött most neki -, amikor is tűzijátékot ígért Renjinek, és most, hogy mindent előkészített hozzá, esze ágában sem volt visszatáncolni, akármennyire is izgult. A kinti homály lassan ráereszkedett a szobájára, szürke muszlinlepelbe burkolva azt. Az órára nézett: ideje volt indulni. Remek, kellően sötét lesz, mire a megbeszélt helyre ér. Még vetett egy utolsó pillantást tükörképére, megtapogatta a ruhája alatt lapuló kellékeket az estéhez. Elégedett mosolyra akarta húzni az ajkait, de a torkán felkúszott jeges lábaival a kétség: Tetszeni fog Renjinek? Vajon a hadnagy tudja, hogy milyen nap van? És azt tudja-e, hogy ő tudja? Miközben ezen morfondírozott magában, meg is érkezett az egyik híd lábához a partra. A rohamosan a városra ereszkedő félhomályban sem volt nehéz felfedezni a ragyogó vörös lófarkat. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, hogy gyönyörködjön a látványban. A hadnagy neki, és így az utcának is háttal állt, karba font kezekkel, amik eltűntek yukatáya ujjai alatt. Ruhája mély fűzöld volt, alján egy aranysárga sárkány vicsorgott, melynek farka végigívelt az egész yukatán keresztbe, egyik lábával a shinigami térdébe kapaszkodva. Egyszerre volt ünnepélyes és egyszerű. Ichigo rettenetesen feszélyezve érezte magát és lenyűgözöttnek, amire az is rátett, hogy mennyire természetesen mozgott Renji ebben a viseletben. A hadnagy érezte Ichigo közeledtét, és amikor hátrafordult a válla fölött, látta, hogy a fiú valóban közeledik felé. Halkan üdvözölte, de nem tudta leplezni izgatottságát, aminek enyhén megremegő hangja is árulója volt. Ichigót megmosolyogtatta Renji kisfiús viselkedése. Előhúzta ruhája alól az addig ott rejtegetett csillagszóró-csomagot. Kibontotta, és felnézett az égre. Az éjszakai égbolt puha, sötét takaróként borult a város fölé, melyet itt-ott díszítettek csillogó, fényes pöttyükkel a csillagok. A partot nyaldosó folyó moraja apró neszként szűrődött csak el hozzájuk, noha mellette álltak, a fűben koncertet adó tücskök zenéje valamivel hangosabb volt, az élő város zaja pedig oly távoli volt, mintha nem is evilági lenne: átölelte őket a körülöttük lüktető nyári éjszaka a meghittség varázsával.  
>A shinigami helyettes Renji kezébe adott egy szál csillagszórót.<br>- Így. Így fogd meg, itt – vezényelt halk, mély hangon. – Így tartsd. – Ő is a kezébe fogott egyet, a csomagot visszarejtette yukatáya ölébe, és megkereste az öngyújtót is, hogy szikrát csiholva a pálcák végére, meggyújtsa a csillagszórókat. Amíg intézkedett, nem is nézett a hadnagyra; nem mert. Attól félt, a shinigami felfedezi az arcán a meghitt ünnepélyességet és a mérhetetlen zavart. Csak akkor emelte csokoládébarna tekintetét félszegen Renjire, amikor felragyogott az első lángocska a hadnagy kezében tartott csillagszóró végén. A fiú arcát elfutotta a megilletődés halvány pírja, ajkai elváltak egymástól, ahogy némán beszívta a levegőt, de lélegzete elakadt. Renji pillantása a szikrákra szegeződött, és vidámság csillogott karmazsinvörös szemeiben, ajkait boldog mosolyra húzta. Ichigo az arcát fürkészte, egyáltalán nem törődött a csillagszórókkal, melyek halvány, sárga fényei beragyogták Renji vörös haját is, erősítve a képzetet, hogy tincsei lángolnak. A hadnagy érezte magán a figyelő tekintetet, és ahogy felemelte pillantását, hogy kérdőn társára szegezze, a csillagszórók kialudtak. A shinigami arcát csalódottság árnyékolta be, és a kezében feketedő pálcikára nézett. Ichigo gyengéden lefejtette Renji ujjait a már használhatatlan csillagszóró-maradványról, és egy újat nyomott a kezébe. Meggyújtotta, a szikrák pedig ismét felragyogtak. A fiú óvatosan Renjihez hajolt, lábujjhegyre emelkedve.  
>- Boldog születésnapot! – suttogta a fülébe szerelmesen.<p> 


End file.
